1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an attachment apparatus for a walker caddy and, more particularly, to an attachment apparatus that is adjustable to accommodate a variety of walker designs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many medical patients, elderly people, and the like need aid in moving about. Walkers are widely known aids for the aged, handicapped, injured or other individuals who require some stabilization while walking. When using a walker, both hands of the individual are needed in order to move the walker itself with each step taken. Therefore, it can be extremely difficult for walker users to carry other items with them.
Numerous attempts have been made to correct for the foregoing problems. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 340,012, issued in the name of Azzarelli, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses the ornamental design for a walker caddy container. The inventor of this reference is the same inventor of the present invention herein. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 324,504, issued in the name of Olsen, discloses the ornamental design for a carrier for use with a walker. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,760, issued in the name of Miller, discloses an article carrier attachable to a front brace of a walker and composed of a flexible material whereby the article carrier is foldable with the walker as the walker is collapsed for storage or transport.
However, the above references do not address the problem of attaching the walker caddy container to a variety of walker designs. As is well-known in the art, some walkers have a straight bar design, while other walkers have a V-bar design. This variety of walker designs prevents some walker caddy containers from being attached to some walker designs. Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an attachment apparatus for a walker caddy container that is adjustable to accommodate a variety of walker designs for efficient universal attachment thereto.